<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyes by Veiled_In_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615214">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiled_In_Red/pseuds/Veiled_In_Red'>Veiled_In_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiled_In_Red/pseuds/Veiled_In_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This does not follow the plot of the show, but happens sometime after Kara confesses she is Supergirl to Lena. </p>
<p>Lena is heartbroken and doesn't know what to do. She does know that no matter what she should be feeling towards Kara right now, she can't help but be in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena does not hate many things. She really only hates two things. Two people to be specific. There is Lillian, whom she hopes rots in the pits of hell, and Lex whom she hates with every fiber of her being. That being said, she ABSOLUTELY hates going out in public when it is seemingly unnecessary, but here she is, getting a coffee at Noonan’s.</p>
<p>Why is she at Noonan’s? She is not really sure why. Maybe she’s hoping that by getting out of her office she’ll feel something. Or maybe she is just tired of sitting in her office all day going crazy and feeling the overwhelming loneliness caused by all the people in her life who have abandoned her.</p>
<p>Kara.</p>
<p>The one person who promised to never hurt her but ended up hurting her more than anyone else has.</p>
<p>Kara.</p>
<p>The person who she loved more than anything but has now lost all of her trust.</p>
<p>She should have seen it coming honestly. Who in their right mind would trust a damn Luthor or even live in the same city as one? Kara. Of course, she would because she doesn’t believe in judging people based off of other’s experiences. Fucking Kara Danvers. Why did she even have to trust Lena in the first place? Why did she have to try and be her friend? She should have just left Lena alone, because then she would not be in this miserable mess. If it weren’t for Kara FUCKING Danvers, she would not be devastatingly heartbroken.</p>
<p>She should go. She needs to go. Being out in public is not where she wants to be right now. Yeah, she’ll just go back to her office way up high in the sky and be sad and lonely, like a cold-hearted villain. At least from up there, she does not have to worry about anyone else but herself.</p>
<p>She is about to get up when all of a sudden, she is frozen. There she is. The woman who broke her heart. Why is she smiling so much? Is it because of that guy from work? What was his name? Will? Willy? Willy Wonka? If that’s his name, his life must be miserable. She heard Kara mention the name of some guy from work a few times before their fallout, but not enough for her to remember his name.</p>
<p>But she is smiling oh so brightly. God damn. She really needs to get a pair of glasses right now because Kara’s smile is like the sun.</p>
<p>Kara isn’t even looking at her. She’s ordering her drink, smiling at the barista taking her order, and looking as if she doesn’t have a care in the world. It doesn’t matter though, because Lena knows how brightly Kara smiles. It’s like someone plastered that smile on her face and that is the only emotion she’s capable of displaying. Some people would claim that it’s a fake smile to help her get through the day, or to appear friendly, but Lena knows better. Kara is the most genuine person she knows, or at least she thought that Kara was.</p>
<p>Fuck Kara Danvers and her smile that could literally melt ice. Her smile is so bright, it burns.</p>
<p>Don’t even get Lena started on those eyes. Kara’s eyes. The eyes that held her captive the second she looked into them. They remind her of the ocean. They are so bright and beautiful, and –<em> Lena, what the fuck are you doing? You have to stop doing this,</em> she thinks to herself.<em> Kara is not your friend. She doesn’t trust you. She LIED to you.</em></p>
<p>She should really go now. She does not want to be in the same room as Kara. Every second that she stays in this damn café, the harder it is for her to breathe. She needs air. She needs to get out of here NOW! She needs to – <em>WHO THE FUCK IS THAT WITH KARA!?!?!?!?!?!</em></p>
<p>Lena can barely think straight. Well, she never thinks straight, she’s bisexual. But that is beside the point. She knows that she should be mad at Kara, furious even, but who is that touching her arm. Is it the guy Lena was just thinking of?</p>
<p>She honestly doesn’t know who the heck this man is, nor does she really care, but she knows right away that he isn’t good enough for Kara. Kara deserves a lot better than him.</p>
<p>Then again…..it’s none of Lena’s business. Kara isn’t her friend. Lena shouldn’t care about what goes on in Kara’s life. They’ve talked a few times since the incident, but not enough to get back to where they were. They just help each other out sometimes. They are basically strangers at this point.</p>
<p>As Lena sits there trying to sort her thoughts, she realizes she’s been staring at Kara for far way too long to be considered normal.<em> I really need to stop looking at her,</em> Lena thinks to herself. <em>I’m starting to feel like a creep. Look away. Seriously, look away. GOD DAMN, LENA! Just stop staring at her. All you have to do is-</em></p>
<p>She’s looking at Lena. Kara is staring back, directly at Lena, and Lena doesn’t like it. She is still smiling. Not as brightly as before, but she is smiling. She’s smiling at Lena. It’s soft.</p>
<p>Kara’s smile is the least of her concerns right now though. It’s those eyes that she’s worried about. How is Kara looking into her soul like that? Those eyes are what made her fall the first time, but they won’t be her downfall this time.</p>
<p>Lena slowly gets up and collects her things. She can see the sad look on Kara’s face as she slowly backs away from the table and turns towards the exit.</p>
<p>Is Kara still looking at her? She wouldn’t know. She tells herself she doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, she really hates going out in public.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara's point of view from the moment in Noonan's cafe. Sorry, I suck at summaries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kara’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s been 3 months since the fallout with Lena. 3 months and 5 days to be exact, not that Kara is keeping track. Okay, maybe she is, but she can hardly be blamed.</p>
<p>She misses Lena. A lot. There isn’t a day that goes by where she doesn’t think about how she could’ve done things differently. She should’ve told Lena sooner instead of keeping such a huge secret from her best friend.</p>
<p><em>Stupid, Kara. You messed everything up you idiot. Lena doesn’t want anything to do with you now because you were such an idiot and kept such a huge secret to yourself, </em>Kara thinks. <em>And now you’re talking to yourself instead of writing the article that’s due today. You’re pathetic. </em></p>
<p>Kara knows she messed up. Heck, everybody knows it. She waited too long, and now her best friend is gone. If Kara was honest with Lena sooner, then maybe she would’ve been able to tell Lena how she truly feels.  </p>
<p>She always wondered why it was so hard for her to tell Lena the truth. At first, she thought it was because she wanted to protect Lena, to keep her safe. The more she thinks about it though, the more she realizes that her rationale for keeping such a huge secret is complete bullshit. She didn’t want to tell Lena, because she is in love with her.</p>
<p>Kara Danvers is in love with Lena Luthor. Her (ex) best friend. And the thought of losing Lena or having Lena look at her differently made her a coward. So, she kept her true identity a secret in hopes of keeping Lena.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kara.” William says with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>When did he get here? I didn’t even hear him walk up. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, William.” Kara says with a somewhat forced smile. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>William looks at her with a hopeful smile. “You agreed to get coffee with me remember? I asked you out last week.”</p>
<p>Shoot. Kara definitely forgot that she agreed to go on a date with William. It’s not that he’s not good-looking or anything, Kara’s just not interested. <em>Why did I say yes?????? He’s a good guy and all, I just don’t see him that way? Maybe I can decline and say I’m busy? Or I could be honest and say I’m just not interested, </em>Kara questions internally.</p>
<p>“Oh yes! Of course! How could I forget? Noonan’s, right?” Kara says aloud.</p>
<p><em>You idiot. You should have just been honest and turned him down, </em>Kara thinks. Then again, she isn’t the best when it comes to honesty or being forthright.</p>
<p>“Yep. I figured we could get lunch together as a sort of icebreaker date. That way we can get to know each other a little bit more and be less nervous for the actual date I’ll be taking you on later this week,” William says.</p>
<p>“Ok, yea. That sounds like a good plan.” <em>We haven’t even gone on a first date yet and he’s already planning our second one?!</em></p>
<p>“Cool. So…are you ready to go?” He asks with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Y-yea. Let me just get my things. I’ll meet you by the elevator.”</p>
<p>William leaves with a thumbs up and a smile.</p>
<p>What did Kara just get herself into? Like she said, William is a good guy, but she just isn’t feeling it. Maybe after the date she’ll feel differently and will start to develop feelings for him.</p>
<p>Kara is collecting her items and is about to meet up with William when she stops. She sees the framed photo of her and Lena from before the fallout. They look happy. Lena is smiling.</p>
<p>Kara loves seeing Lena smile and would go out of her way to make sure that Lena was always smiling in her presence when they were still friends. If she had realized her true feelings sooner and had been honest from the start, maybe things would’ve been different. She could’ve been happy with Lena still, but in a different context. They could’ve been together.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The WHOLE entire walk over to Noonan’s involved William talking about himself. Most of the stories he told were just short anecdotes that did not really involve anything exciting.</p>
<p><em>How it is possible for someone to talk about themself for so long? He’s been going on and on about all these things he’s done for the past 15 minutes, </em>Kara thinks to herself.</p>
<p>“…and I was soooo drunk and fell asleep in the bathtub! Can you believe it?” William explains.</p>
<p>“Wow, and what happened next?” Kara asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s it.”</p>
<p>“So, you just got drunk by yourself and fell asleep in your own bathtub?” Kara says plainly.</p>
<p>“Pretty much. It was insane. Never will I ever drink that much again on a weeknight. Did I ever tell you about-”</p>
<p>“Oh look! We’re here.” Kara says in attempt to get William to stop talking.</p>
<p>Kara then proceeds to speed into Noonan’s to avoid listening to whatever boring story William has lined up next to tell her about.</p>
<p>Noonan’s is pretty packed but not enough to make Kara uncomfortable. In all honesty, Kara would rather be anywhere else but in this café with William. She’s starting to have a headache and his stories are putting her to sleep.</p>
<p>Lunch dates were never boring with Lena though. Kara could sit for hours on end listening to Lena talk about her stressful day with rich, old, and entitled men who think they are better than her. Lena never lets anyone walk all over her. She is like one of those badass CEO women that you see in the movies.</p>
<p> Kara also loves listening to Lena talk about the new projects her company is working on. Lena is always passionate about what she does, and Kara can’t help but be proud.</p>
<p>What Kara really misses though is seeing how happy Lena gets when she’s proud of something she’s created. The way her eyes light up and how big her smile gets is mesmerizing. It’s truly a sight to behold.</p>
<p><em>What is wrong with you, </em>Kara thinks to herself. <em>You’re on a date with William, so start acting like it. </em></p>
<p>They’re waiting in line to be seated and William is talking about some story with some guy that she isn’t paying attention to. It doesn’t seem like he has even realized that Kara has completely zoned out of the conversation. He seems to be excited about whatever it is he’s talking about, but Kara can’t really find it within herself to care.</p>
<p>“…it was unbelievable. Funniest thing to ever happen EVER,” William explains.</p>
<p>“Haha yeah, that sounds hilarious,” Kara says with a fake laugh.</p>
<p>Gosh, how did she even get her. One minute she feels so blessed to be best friends with Lena Luthor, the most amazing person of all time. In the blink of an eye though, all of that happiness is gone and she’s on a date with a guy whom she couldn’t care less about.</p>
<p>While waiting Kara surveys the café. She sees couples together having a bite, there’s a mother with 2 children, one of them crying, and a couple of students studying for whatever big test they have coming up. There doesn’t seem to be anyone she knows, which she takes as a good thing.</p>
<p><em>I can’t wait to go home, </em>Kara thinks. <em>I just want to watch a movie and</em><em>- LENA?! </em>Lena Luthor is at Noonan’s. She’s sitting by herself and doing work and looking DIRECTLY at Kara.</p>
<p><em>Lena Luthor is looking right at me! Why is she looking at me? Why is she here? Oh, Rao. </em>Kara is starting to freak out. She wasn't prepared to see Lena Luthor at Noonan's on a sunny Monday afternoon.</p>
<p>Kara knows she’s staring and should probably stop, but she can’t help it. How can she not look when Lena is looking directly at her too?</p>
<p><em>This has to be the longest we’ve ever held eye contact. She looks good. She’s the prettiest human I’ve ever seen. Wow, that dress looks REALLY good on her. Honestly, she would look good in anything, </em>Kara ponders.</p>
<p>Kara may not be good at being honest when it comes to her life, but if there is one thing she can never lie about, it’s the fact that Lena always looks good, no matter what. In Kara’s opinion, she is a literal goddess walking on earth. It should honestly be illegal to be that attractive.</p>
<p>Kara wants to say hi, but she doesn’t know how to. Maybe it’s still too soon to try and reconnect with Lena.  </p>
<p><em>I should say hi, </em>Kara says to herself. <em>I know we haven’t had an actual conversation in such a long time, but maybe we can still fix things. Maybe I can</em><em>- Is Lena leaving? Lena IS leaving! Is she leaving because I am here? No, it can’t be because of that, can it? </em></p>
<p>Lena has packed up all of her belongings now and it looks as though she is about to get up. Kara is frozen. She has to do something.</p>
<p>“No,” Kara whispers.</p>
<p>“What?” Williams asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, u-umm sorry. I was just thinking out loud.” Kara replies offhandedly. William just continues on talking like Kara isn’t even there.</p>
<p><em>Please don’t leave, </em>Kara desperately thinks.<em> I just need to tell you how sorry I am. I need you back in my life. </em></p>
<p>Kara is about to walk over when a hostess grabs her attention. The hostess starts to lead them to their table, with William following closely behind, but Kara is glued in her spot.</p>
<p>This is her chance to try to make things better. She looks back in the direction of where Lena is seated, but when she finds the table, Lena is gone.</p>
<p><em>DANG IT! I LOOK AWAY FOR ONE SECOND AND SHE IS GONE, </em>Kara exclaims in frustration.</p>
<p>Kara knows she should follow William and sit through this date, but she can’t. Not now.</p>
<p>Kara has had enough of the awkward and short-lived conversations with Lena that have been completely work related. She wants her best friend back. She has to do something, and she has to do it quickly.</p>
<p>So, she does the only thing she can think of doing.</p>
<p>Kara runs out of Noonan’s onto the busy sidewalk and hopes that she can catch up with Lena before she heads back to her office. She has had plenty of opportunities to try and talk to Lena, but none of them have felt right. But this moment right here feels like fate.</p>
<p>Maybe the universe is giving her a chance to get Lena back. Whatever the reason, Kara can’t let this opportunity pass. She has to talk to Lena.</p>
<p>No. She NEEDS to talk to Lena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to add onto this, but here's a second chapter anyway. I am only posting this because my crush just flat out rejected me and I am sad. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter though and thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! :) This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. I don't know if I'll make more chapters, it really all depends. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>